From Y to Y
by RennaKun
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori bertengkar, entah ini sebuah mimpi atau ilusi, mereka berdua mungkin lelah.  AUTHOR GABISA BUAT SUMMARY HAHA


_'Baka-manager, aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini-' Hiruma menatap mataku dengan tajam. Aku hanya membatin:apa... maksudnya? 'kita sudah melakukannya terlalu jauh, Mamori.' _

_Barusan ia menyebut namaku dengan lembut, tapi tatapan matanya tidak. Aku pun menelan ludah, menahan air mataku, memaksakan senyuman tipis. Aku sebenarnya ingin berteriak:'You're fvcking human.'_

* * *

><p>From Y to Y<br>Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
>Story: RennaKun and lyrics from song of Vocaloid, From Y to Y.<p>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._**_  
><em>**

**_senaka wo mukete kimi ha arukidashita_**  
><strong><em> kawasu kotoba mo nai mama<em>**  
><strong><em> yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda<em>**  
><strong><em> ikanaide ikanaide nee…<em>**

Kenapa kau pergi menjauh dariku? Kenapa? apakah kesalahan ku terlalu membebanimu?  
>Kenapa kau tak mengatakan satu katapun padaku?<br>Apakah kau tahu? Hati kecilku sudah berteriak sekeras mungkin, juga menangis.  
>Hati kecilku mengatakan, 'Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, hey.'<p>

**_senaka wo mukete boku ha arukidashita_**  
><strong><em> namida ochiru mae ni ikanakya<em>**  
><strong><em> shiawase sugiru no ha kirai da to itsuwatta<em>**  
><strong><em> tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai<em>**  
><strong><em> torimodosenu negai<em>**

Akhirnya, ku memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Tapi sebelum itu, aku melihat punggungmu dan aku ingin meraihnya. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil.  
>Aku pun pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum aku mulai meneteskan air mata.<br>Ah, ya- aku ingat. Aku ingat aku berbohong bahwa aku tak suka kebahagiaan.  
>Dan sekarang, aku akan kehilangan masa depan yang ideal, yang ku impikan, yang ku inginkan.<br>Aku tak bisa menarik kembali keinginanku, apa yang aku harapkan, doa ku, Ah..

_**sukoshi hiroku kanjiru kono semai wanrumu**_  
><em><strong> kokoro no sukima wo hirogeru youda<strong>_  
><em><strong> sukoshi nagaku kanjiru honno ippun ichibyou<strong>_

Aku merasa- ruangan kecil ini menjadi sangat luas. Memperluas luka yang ada di hatiku.  
>Bahkan, satu detik ataupun satu jam, tetap saja aku merasa ruangan kecil ini luas. Kenapa?<p>

_**kimi to sugosetara, to**_

Jika aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu seperti biasa-

_**negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nano kana  
>tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo<br>kimi no namida wo undeshimau  
>kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita<br>sono te ni fureta koto  
>kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto<strong>_

Apakah.. Dunia ini tak memperbolehkanku mempunyai satu keinginan? Kumohon..  
>Bahkan satu kebohongan bisa membuat air matamu menetes.<br>Aku tahu, aku telah menciptakan begitu banyak dosa dalam diri sendiri. Seperti- menyentuh tubuhmu? Memegang tanganmu? Memelukmu? Melumatkan bibirku pada bibirmu? Dan menjadi lembut disisimu-?

_**ima wo hitotsu hirou tabi kako wo hitotsu suteru youna  
>yuugen no kioku to jikan no naka<br>soko ni isuwata dake no boku no sonzai nado  
>kitto kimi no kioku kara kieru<strong>_

Ketika aku meraih masa kini, aku seperti terhempas ke masa lalu. Tapi, aku begitu yakin, jika aku diletakkan di memori yang tak terbatas oleh waktu, aku pasti akan menghilang dari memorimu-

_Youichi, tolong, kembali padaku-_

_**mou nido to modorenai no?  
>koko ha hajimari ka, owari ka?<strong>_

Aku berteriak sendirian, merasa kesepian,

_"Hei, apakah kita tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu? Kumohon-"_

Air mataku turun, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

_"Apakah ini- awal? Atau kah akhir? A-aku- AKU TAK BISA."_

_**hiroi BEDDO de nemuru yoru ha mada akenai**_  
><em><strong> mata hitori de yume wo miru yo<strong>_  
><em><strong> kimi no kioku wo tayoru yume wo<strong>_  
><em><strong> kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita<strong>_  
><em><strong> sono te ni fureta koto<strong>_  
><em><strong> kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto<strong>_

Malam dimana aku tidur, aku mendapati diriku tertidur nyenyak dan- sendiri.  
>Aku bermimpi mimpi yang telah mengikuti semua memoriku. Itu buruk.<br>Tapi, aku tak bisa kembali ke masa laluku yang penuh dosa seperti menyentuh tubuhmu, dan menjadi lembut disisimu.

_**kodoku no itami de tsugunau kara**_  
><em><strong> kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete<strong>_

Jika aku bisa menyuruh otakku untuk bereksperimen tentang kesakitan yang berawal dari kesepian, kalau begitu, tolong simpan aku di ingatanmu, juga hatimu.

_**kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara ii ne**_  
><em><strong> soshite te wo tsunagou<strong>_  
><em><strong> sono toki made<strong>_  
><em><strong> "mata ne"<strong>_

Akan bagus bila kita bertemu lagi dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.  
>Mungkin, kita akan bergandengan tangan lagi, tapi jika waktu itu akan datang, aku mungkin siap mengatakan-<p>

_"Hiruma Youichi, Sampai bertemu nanti."_

.

.

**~end**

* * *

><p><strong>MAAF GAJE YA HAHAHHAHAHA<br>Gaada ide udah paling abal ini fic-  
>Ahm, tapi, gatau kenapa dalem juga ya. ._.<strong>

**yasudahlah. Yang penting segini dulu saja. Mata ne~!**


End file.
